Jesus Descends Into Hell
by MarioandSamusareawesome
Summary: This unknown part of the Apostles' Creed is finally told! I did this for an extra credit English project.   Warning: I'll be expanding this, so you may not want to read this yet!


**Jesus Descends Into Hell**

**If you care to know, I made this story for an extra credit English assignment. **

**There's not much known about this line in the Apostles' Creed, so I wanted to make my own story about what happens.**

**Caution: I'll be expanding this story, so you might not want to read it yet. I tried to put some empty space in case you don't want to, but for some **

**reason it doesnt work.**

From noon until three in the afternoon, darkness came over the whole land. Jesus

had been crucified. Mary, His mother, John, the Apostle whom He loved, and His

followers, such as Mary Magdalene, all looked on with much sorrow. Most of the

Pharisees, scribes, and soldiers mocked Jesus, saying "If thou truly are the Son of God,

save thyself!" One of the criminals crucified with Jesus criticized Him, while the other

rebuked him and defended Jesus. Jesus told His defender "Thou shall be with Me in

Paradise." At about three, Jesus said "Eli, Eli, lema sabachthani?", which means "My

God, my God, why has thou forsaken me?" People thought he was asking Elijah to save

him. He then cried out "Father, into thy hands I commend my spirit!" and after he said

this he breathed his last breath. Suddenly, the veil of the Temple broke in half, the earth

quaked, and rocks split! Some said "He truly is the Son of God!" when they saw this. His

mother and many of His followers began to weep uncontrollably when they saw His

death. John tried to comfort Jesus's mother.

Jesus's spirit, unknown to everyone who looked on, fell from the Cross and began

to descend down to Hell. As Jesus fell, He saw much fire and darkness and many demons

flying around Him. The Gates of Hell closed behind Him. He soon became unconscious.

When He awoke, He was on solid ground. "Where am I?" After awhile, His mind cleared

and He said "I remember now. This is Hell. I must save My people!" His mission was to

save all the righteous people who had died before Him. Even though there was fire, there

was still much darkness. He made a sword of light appear in His hands, which pushed the

darkness away. He walked forward until he came to some demons. They sensed who He

was and tried to attack Him, but Jesus defeated them with ease. He kept going, but was

soon stopped by a sea of lava surrounding a volcano. He hopped across on molten rocks

while dodging many living fireballs, similar to those of Mario games, that jumped out of

the lava at Him. One managed to burn Him, but he was able to make it across.

He eventually made it to the entrance of Satan's Lair, where he met two demon

guards. They said "Does thou wish to attempt to challenge our Master?" Jesus answered

"Yes, I am the Son of God and I must save my people!" Then they said "Then thee must

go through us first!" They lunged at Him, but He managed to dodge them. He tried to

slash them with His sword, but they blocked Him with their shields. They managed to

badly wound Jesus, but Jesus was still able to outsmart them. He somehow was able to

get behind them and defeat them. They said "We admit defeat. We shall allow thee to

challenge our Master." They opened the doors to Satan's Lair and Jesus walked through.

Inside the Lair, there was a bridge that led to a floating platform in the center. Below was

a sea of fire. Floating behind the Platform, His people were trapped in a cage. They

rejoiced, saying "Alleluia! Our Lord has come to save us!"

Jesus ran across the bridge. When he reached the platform, the bridge collapsed

behind Him and a tornado of fire and darkness appeared before Him. When it cleared,

Satan was standing in front of Him. Satan said "Thou dares to challenge me, the Master

of Darkness?" Jesus replied "Yes, I must save my people!" Satan then realized who Jesus

was. "Thou is the Son of God?" Jesus replied "Yes, I AM." Satan said happily "Finally, a

chance to get revenge!" He flew at Jesus with his sword of darkness. Jesus barely

managed to block him. They clashed with their swords for a short while. Satan shot a blast of fire at Jesus, which threw Jesus to the edge of the platform! Jesus didn't stand a

chance against Satan, because He was weakened by His Crucifixion, His burn, and the

wound the guards gave Him. Satan said "Ha! Thou is pathetic! I was hoping to earn my

revenge! Oh well, at least it's still revenge. I'll just finish thee off and put thee out of thy

misery!"

As he flew to Him, Jesus prayed "Please Father, help me save our people!"

Suddenly, a beam of light surrounded Jesus! Satan had to cover his eyes. All of Jesus's

wounds began to heal and He felt the power of light surging through Him! Satan lunged

at Jesus with his sword, but Jesus shot a blast of light at him, throwing him backwards.

Satan cried "How can this be! Thou was so pathetic before!" Jesus replied "My Father

has given me strength." Satan said "Finally, a challenge! Now it'll feel even better when I

defeat thee!" They both fought an epic battle. Each time their swords clashed, a surge of

power went throughout the Lair and the sea of fire splashed up. Jesus threw blasts of light

while Satan threw blasts of darkness and fire. Each time the blasts hit each other,

explosions of power occurred. Neither was able to wound the other. After fighting for a

long while, Satan said "This is taking forever. Let's just finish this!" Jesus said "Excellent

idea." They both gathered all of their energy. Jesus was surrounded by an aura of light

and Satan by an aura of fire and darkness. They flew at each other simultaneously. When

they met each other at the middle of the platform, a huge explosion of power of epic

proportions occurred! When the smoke cleared, Jesus emerged victorious! Satan was

hanging on to the edge of the platform. He said "No! How can this be? I was supposed to

have revenge! How did thee defeat me?" Jesus replied "My Father willed it, and He is

all-powerful." Jesus went to the edge where Satan was and said "Grab My hand and I'll

help thee up." Satan replied "No! Let me fall! Thou has already ashamed me enough!"

Jesus tried to grab Satan's hand, but Satan let himself fall into the sea of fire.

Jesus's people rejoiced and praised Him. They were extremely grateful. Jesus

opened their cage and gave them freedom. Adam and Eve spoke first. Adam said "Thank

you so much for saving us and forgiving our terrible sin." Eve agreed, saying "Yes, thank

you, we were extremely foolish." Noah said "I see now why God saved my family from

the flood. Thanks, Lord." His family also thanked Him. The Patriarchs and their families

were very thankful and happy to know God's promise was fulfilled. Moses, Joshua, and

the Judges were all very thankful that their leadership wasn't in vain. The prophets were

grateful that all their prophecies came true. King David said "I'm grateful to see the

Kingdom that God gave me has lived on and I'm truly sorry for my adultery." All of the

righteous Egyptians, mostly the first-borns who were killed by the Plagues, were also very

thankful. Everyone whom I forgot to mention or don't know of were also extremely

grateful. Jesus then made an aura surround everyone and they all ascended out of Hell. A

while after they left, back in the Lair, Satan rose out of the sea of fire! "Mwahaha! He

may have won the battle, but He hasn't won the war! I shall plan my revenge!"

To be continued…

**Sources that helped:**

The Bible


End file.
